


Always My Princess

by whatfandom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Other, The X Factor Era, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, demiboy!harry, harry uses he/him and they/them, nb!harry, non binary harry, supportive louis as their boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatfandom/pseuds/whatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes out to Louis as non-binary. Louis is a supportive boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Hafza for being my baby editor B)

When Harry first told Louis, he was scared out of his mind. They were in the dorms for x-factor contestants, cuddled up in the too small bunks. Harry was so _happy_ , they were sharing lazy kisses and whispering secrets when they really should have been sleeping. It was stupid to be scared because they've barely known each other for two months. But they saw each other and just _knew_. Harry knew Louis was it for him.

"Hey, Lou?" Harry whispered, quiet and shy. Louis looked down at him, tucking a curl behind Harry's ear.

"Yeah, Haz?" Louis looked at Harry with such... Such a fond look in his eyes. Harry smiled and nudged into Louis' hand.

"Can I... Can I tell you something? Like a secret kinda?" He kept his voice low, mostly so that he wouldn’t  wake up the other boys.

"Course, babe. What's wrong?" Louis scrunched his face up in concentration and concern. Harry took a shuddering breath.

"Do you know what being transgender is?" Harry started chewing on his lower lip, only to have Louis drag his thumb over it to make him stop.

"Yeah? When like... Someone is given one gender at birth then... They change genders right?"

"Kinda... It's more like... Even though someone has one set of genitalia their head and stuff fits with a gender they weren't given at birth." Harry fidgeted with the hem of the sheets.

"Okay... That's okay," Louis reassured. "People can be whoever they wanna be." Louis dragged his hand over Harry's arm.

"But like. There's more than two genders and more than two types of genitalia too."

"How do you mean?" Louis asked quietly.

"Like... There's intersex which basically means the person has a penis and a vagina." Harry bit his lip until it looked like Louis had wrapped his head around that. "And then like... There's like. Non binary genders too."

"What's non binary?" Louis asked and Harry couldn't blame him, an easy question.

"Like..." Harry shrugged a little. "There's the binary genders: male, female. Then like there's intersex, which is a non binary gender. But like also there's more than that and it's honestly so, so, so complicated and-and-"

"Hey, Haz." Louis looked down at him with worried eyes. "It's okay, baby. Breath." Because Harry's breathing was ragged. Harry nodded again. "Are you trying to tell me that's what you are, love?" Louis asked carefully, unsure. Harry froze up for a moment, then nodded carefully.

"Yeah." He breathed. Louis wasn't moving away from him, only looking down at him with careful eyes.

"That's okay, Haz." Louis smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Is there anything you want me to call you instead or like- anything?" Louis bit his lip, unsure. He'd have to look this stuff up later, tomorrow. Harry shook his head.

"No, like. I still use the same pronouns most of the time. Like. He, him, and his. Like. I think what I am is like. Demiboy? Which is like, mostly a boy, but sometimes not. Sometimes I like the pronouns they, them, and theirs. But if you don't wanna use them for me-"

"Sweetheart." Louis cut Harry off, calming Harry down. "Whatever you want, okay? You can be my little princess or my little prince. Whichever you want, baby."

"Princess sounds nice," Harry admitted with a small smile.

"My little princess then. Then I'll use the other pronouns sometimes too. And he and him or whatever you want. Okay?" Harry nodded and kissed their stupid boyfriend.

***

"Lou!" Harry called through their new flat (Together! They had a flat together!).

"Yeah, baby?" Louis called back, the sound of dinnerware clacking came echoing through the flat.

"Can you come're a second?" Harry called out, tentatively. The sound of dinnerware stopped and the sound of Louis' bare feet walking on carpet was heard ("socks are for losers, Harry." Harry could already hear). Harry was stood in the middle of their bedroom, toes curling their socks as they heard Louis come closer and closer to push the door open. Harry quickly went to make a grab at his lipstick before Louis could come in the room.

"Yeah, babe?" Louis asked before it looked like his breath got taken away. "You look gorgeous." Louis breathed out before Harry could even ask how they looked. Harry smiled, ducked their head shyly, and tugged at the hem of their black skirt. Harry had a white button up blouse untucked from their skirt and their legs were shaved clean. "Princess..." Louis said quietly as he walked closer, putting a hand on Harry's waist. "Beautiful." The first time Louis saw them in a skirt went so much better than they hoped. Louis kissed them for so long Harry didn't even bother putting lipstick on.

***

Harry wanted to tell the lads (they he was also scared shitless), but with his boyfriend by his side: Harry could do everything. Louis held his hand through the explanation and the questions and everything. The lads were more than supportive (just like Louis knew they would be).

For a congratulatory celebration Harry put on his favorite dress, shaved his legs, slipped on a pair of boats, and stuck a pair of sunglasses on his face. Louis put on his nice jeans, a button down, the beanie stole from from Harry during the X-Factor, and sunglasses. They weren't exactly famous, but they were famous enough to need to hide if they wanted to have a quiet date night and if Harry wanted to wear a dress (not that there was anything wrong with that it was just that the public didn't know, yet).

"Hey, Haz?" Louis announced, breaking the comfortable silence of the room.

"Hm?" Harry acknowledged, tucking a curl behind his ear.

"Pronoun check, love." Louis liked to ask what pronouns Harry was feeling, just because it changed so often and what Harry as wearing sometimes had nothing to do with pronouns. Being non binary was complicated: Louis understood that and tried his best to understand. Harry smiled.

"He." Harry told him. Louis nodded,

"Princess?"

"Always."

"Are you good or do you need more time getting ready, love?"

"Think I should put on lipstick?" Harry asked, self conscious, looking in the mirror.

"Do you want to?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I think... You should do whatever makes you happiest and whatever makes you feel prettiest." Louis told him, pressing a small kiss to his lips. Harry smiled softly at him,

"I love you so much, Lou." Harry smiled at him before grabbing a tube of peach lipstick off the dresser. Louis smiled back at him and knew in just that moment- yes, this was the loser he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry from behind, pressing a kiss to his ear and whispering, "Merry me one day, yeah?" Harry gasped, causing his hand to slip and smear lipstick down his chin and to drop the tube on the ground.

"What?" Harry gasped. "Is this you proposing?"

"No, Haz. Of course not. When I propose to you it'll be some big huge romantic gesture in front of all our family and our close friends.  With a beautiful ring. The whole nine yards. You'll be fucking swept off your feet. Just. One day, yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry breathed. "Christ, you scared me. Now I have lipstick all over the damn place."

"Sorry, princess." Louis beamed, not looking sorry at all.

_Yeah,_ Harry thought. _I wanna spend the rest of my life with this asshole._


End file.
